The propose research is in two directions. The first is in studying the solubilities of atmospheric gases (N2, O2, Ar, CO, CO2) in model systems for cell membranes. The second involves studying the thermodynamics of solutions of gases in liquids. For the former we intend measuring the solubility of atmospheric gases in n-octane, l-octanol, n-decane, and l-decanol at 10, 25, and 40 degrees C. We also will measure the solubility of He, Ne, and Kr in these solvents at 25 degrees C so that we can apply the scaled particle theory to the results. We intend completing our systematic study of gas solubilities in aromatic solvents and their alicyclic analogs with a study on the dimethyl cyclohexanes. As time permits, we will also investigate gas solubilities in the l-alkanols C3 through C10.